


never fall, never fade

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's more responsibility than Paige could have ever imagined, being the Dragonborn - but she has AJ with her, whatever that means.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never fall, never fade

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed AJ/Paige, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #7 - "video game fusion".
> 
> skyrim au!! because i love the game, obviously, although my laptop doesn't seem to, considering i'm constantly being shot into third person mode and zoomed out... (i think that might just be bethesda games, though - oblivion is behaving exactly the same, and so is fallout 3.)
> 
> this is set like, just before the throat of the world quest in the game's main questline, but i don't think you particularly need to know anything about the game to read this.

Paige can see what the locals mean when they complain about Ivarstead. There’s just simply nothing to _do_ here. After all, she’s the Dragonborn. She needs thrill, excitement, something more than just cutting wood or collecting bear pelts for a few septims like these people want of her.

Still. That doesn’t mean she’s completely accepted the fact that she’s expected to slay dragons or _talk_ to dragons or whatever it is that she’s going to be told when she arrives at High Hrothgar.

At least she’s got AJ, though who even _knows_ why exactly AJ’s so adamant to take care of her.

She supposes it’s because AJ’s meant to be – housecarls are supposed to stay close to their thane, which Paige apparently is now, after what happened at Whiterun – but it feels like more: AJ’s loyalty is even fiercer than that, and she’s always ready with an arrow or a remark just as sharp.

There’s a sudden poke to Paige’s chest. _AJ_. They have to share a bed at the inn, not wanting to spend any more coin than they have to. (Paige doesn’t mind.)

“I can practically hear you thinking from here,” AJ tells her. “Get some sleep, huh? We have to head up the mountain in the morning.”

That they do. Paige lets AJ nestle into her shoulder, into her chest, and finally closes her eyes. She doesn’t quite know what this is between them, but she knows she’ll have AJ beside her every step of the way.


End file.
